KHR ada di Sekolahku!
by devianzha
Summary: Gimana jadinya,kalo para karakter KHR ada didunia ini dan masuk sekolah dimana hanya ada 1 Fansnya KHR dan menjadi murid atau guru! Yang dijamin, sekolah penuh hujan mimisan/Banjir darah, Bencana meradang kemana-mana dan Mental sama Fisik mengalami gangguan karna bersama Mereka. Warning: OOC,Oc,Gaje,Absurd,Typo bertebaran bagai butiran dedu dll.
1. Chapter 1

KHR ada di Sekolahku?!

**Bab 0: Awal sebuah Do'a**

Saat masih bulan Ramadhan,Disuatu kota kecil Jawa Timur. Kota Mojokerto. Ada seorang Otakunya KHR bernama Devi (Me) yang sedang asyik berbicara dengan temannya mengenai sesuatu.

"Hei, Dev. Kalau ada murid baru di kelas kita, seperti apa ya orangnya?" Tanya Mala.

"itu tergantung, dianya itu laki-laki atau perempuan." Ucap Devi yang lagi asyik menggambar.

"Kalau dia laki-laki, sifat yang kau inginkan dari dia apa?"

"Hem~, Kalau sifatnya semoga dia bisa jadi ketua kelas kita yang membawa perubahan, bisa bertanggung jawab, dan bias mengatur teman sekelas" _Tambahan, bisa mengatur anak sialan dikelas ini_

"Kalau dia Perempuan?"

"Moga aja gak akan ada orang Alay lagi dikelas, aku udah bosan mengurus orang alay tau"

"Halah, kayak kamu ajak yang lelah karna orang alay" Timpal Mala.

"Aku heran kenapa orang Indonesia suka sinetron G*S, critanya kok mirip banget sama Vam**** Kni**" Keluh Devi yang anti banget sama Sinetron.

"Eits~ Pemerannya kan ganteng- ganteng Dev" Bela Mala

"Halah, masih lebih ganteng Hibari" Bela Devi.

"Hah?! Siapa tuh Hibari?" Tanya Mala.

"Ups~ mulutku mulai ember" Gumam Devi.

"Hayo~ Devi lagi suka sama siapa tuh?" Goda Putri.

"A-aku gak su-suka dia" Ucap Devi.

"Eits~ Ingat, ini bulan Ramadhan lho. Gak boleh bohong" Goda Putri.

"Halah~ percuma, aku kan lagi gak puasa. Aku lagi Mens. Jadi, boleh dong gak jujur" Bela Devi dengan gampangnya.

"Che, Devi pelit" Ucap Putri.

"Biarin" Bals Devi sambil menjulurkan lidah.

"_Andai saja ada para KHR seperti FFnya Lotus*Promosi dikit*"_ Do'a Devi sambil tepuk tangan 3 kali di mejanya.

Tanpa Devi sadari kalau yang ia lakukan bisa mengabulkan permohonannya.

**Bersambung~**

Devi : "Akhirnya bisa apdet nih FF. Udah 3 bulan gak bisa buka FFnya di warnet dekat rumah. Entah mengapa, saya binggung kenapa Fanfictionnya gak bisa dibuka" Curhat dikit :P

Anzha :"Udahlah, yang penting sekarang udah bisa buka Fanficnya"

Devi : "Iya nih, Zee-neechan sampai galau gara2 Fanficnya gak bisa dibuka. Oh iya, Untuk Heartless Lotus aku mau pinjam karakter OC anda sebagai teman saya. Ciao, Ciao"


	2. Chapter 2 Awal sekolah dan perkenalan

KHR ada di Sekolahku?!

**Disclaimer: **KHR miliknya Amano Akira SELAMANYA. TT^TT

**Warning : **Aneh, Gaje, OOC, OC,Typo suka bertebaran, Rada Gila *_Siap- siap masuk RSJ_*, sedikit adengan Brutal DAN GAK ADA YAOI. *_Aku bukan Fujoshi, tau!_*.

**Balas Review** : "dikit-dikit... belom kebayang tapi ketebak..." dari **Hikage-san. **Maklum, aja critanya gampang ditebak. Tapi, ini crita bakalan lebih seru daripada Lotus-san *_Ditabok Lotus* :P. _Alasan kenapa saya buat Ff ini, karna hidup saya penuh dengan keajaiban *_Anzha: "Maksudmu, penuh dengan kesialan."*_ Makasih udah mau review ff yang super gaje ini. Wikikiki….. 

**Bab 1: Awal Sekolah dan Perkenalan**

Awal Sekolah telah dimulai, pagi yang amat cerah yang tak terkira. Hari ini langit sangat cerah di temani awan putih. Tapi, tetap aja hari apes selalu menemani kita saat sekolah. Tak disangka, hal ini terjadi juga sama Devi (Me). Pagi-pagi udah upacara bendera, untung aja Devi gak telat. (_Curhat dikit :P_). Devi adalah murid biasa, hanya satu ia banggakan yaitu menggambar dan Nama sekolahnya Namimori Jatim. _*emangnya ada nama sekolah Namimori Jatim?*_

"Huh~ hampir aja telat aku" Ucap Devi ke temannya yang sudah mulai berbaris.

"Lho? Tumben Dev datang telat" Ucap Dyah teman Devi yang sama – sama Otaku, Tapi beda Fansnya, DIA OTAKU DORAEMON?!.

"Kan sesekali boleh dong, kan masih mending daripada Mala" Devi lirik liat Mala lagi markirin sepeda gowesnya. Anaknya memang sering datang kesiangan.

Lalu Upacara Bendera di mulai, *_Lagu Mengheningkan Cipta dimulai*_ Sampai akhirnya Upacara Bendera selesai. *_Singkat amet?!*_

"Baiklah semuanya tetap di lapangan. Ada pengumuman penting untuk semuanya" Ucap salah satu guru menggunakan mic plus Speaker besar.

"Mulai sekarang Bu **** yang selakunya Kepala Sekolah kita, tak bisa lagi menjadi Kepala Sekolah untuk selama setahun. Tapi, Bu**** telah merekomandasikan pengantinya, maka kami akan memperkenalkan"

Seorang pria bertopi Fedora dengan ada kadal hijau di topinya, memakai Baju berjas layaknya orang kaya. Berjalan melangkah menuju mic yang didepan lapangan.

"Namaku Reborn. Salam Kenal" Ucap Reborn singkat dan padat.

Semua murid di lapangan pada ribut membicarakan tentang Reborn. Lebih tepatnya, melakukan analisis tentang Reborn.

"Ke…kenapa ada….Reborn disini?!" Histeri Devi melihat Reborn sebagai Kepsek.

"Kau kenal dia Devi?" Tanya Mala.

"Terlalu kenal sampai ketakutan, melihat dirinya disini." Devi lirik liat Reborn dan Alhasil sebuah suara tembak mengkaget seluruh sekolah.

"Diam. Sekarang, kalian semua masuk kelas" ancam Reborn sambil menodongkan sebuah pistol. Langsung semuanya pada kabur ke kelas masing – masing. Saling menyelamatkan nyawa mereka sebelum terlambat.

Devi langsung mikir tujuh keliling melihat Reborn disekolahnya (_Disekolahnya Author, hanya Author yang kenal karakter KHR_ m-_-'''m)

"Gile, masak Kepsek kita orang yang kayak gitu" Ucap Mala.

"Katanya sih Si Devi tau tentang Reborn tuh" Semua pada melirik Devi yang lagi asyik gambar di kertas.

"Eh? Napa pada liatin aku sih" celutuk Devi karena gak biasa dilihatin sama teman sekelas.

"Sebenarnya siapa Reborn? Kenapa dia bawa pistol segala?" Tanya Arum

"Oh itu. Dia seorang pembunuh nomor satu di Italia tapi juga paling pintar" Tetap menjawab tanpa menatap mata teman- teman *_Devi emang malas noleh :P*_

Hening sejenak….

"WHAT?!" Teriak seluruh siswa di Kelas 9C.

Tiba – Tiba pintu kelas dibuka lebar- lebar….

Semua murid langsung diam tanpa bicara *_Biasanya suka banyak bicara_* dan Ternyata ada murid baru dikelas Devi. Devi yang duduk didepan langsung kaget dan berusaha tetap sok gak tau tentang mereka, Padahal aslinya tau banget tentang mereka.

"Perkenalkan namaku Hibari Kyouya" ucap Hibari yang udah miskin dalam kata – kata. *"_Pletak" suaranya Tonfa Hibari*_

"NAMAKU SASAGAWA RYOHEI, MOTTOKU EXTREME" Teriak Ryohei dan sebuah penghapus pensil melayang di bawa kaki mereka.

"Ryohei, jangan teriak dong. Aku jadi kaget tau sampai penghapusku melayang" Ucap Devi yang lagi mengambil kembali penghapusnya *_ Asyik menggambar_ _lagi_*

"Maaf"

"Kufufufu, Namaku Roku-" belum selesai ngomongnya sebuah Tipe-X melayang ke dahinya.

"Aduh~ aku kan gak teriak" Keluh Mukuro.

"Iya, tapi jangan pakai ketawa segala. Cepat perkenalkan diri sana" Devi udah kesel liat wajah orang yang paling ia benci di anime KHR. Tuh, **ROKUDO MUKURO**.

"_Cih… kenapa harus sekelas dengan orang ini" _Maki- maki Devi dalam hati

"Namaku Rokudo Mukuro, kami bertiga dari jepang" Ucap Mukuro yang membuat semua orang melirik Devi. *_Lagi?!_*

"Apa lagi? Hah?!"

"Lah, Dev kok kayak gitu sih?, mereka kan dari tempat yang kita sukai tuh" Ucap Dyah.

"Kufufufu, aku tak menyangka kalian menyukai Negara kami"

"Sudah, jangan dibahas lagi. Sekarang kalian bertiga bisa memilih bangku kalian masing – masing. Oh iya, ini khusus untuk Mukuro. Duduknya sama Ryohei saja"

"Kufufu, kenapa aku harus bersamanya? Kan lebih baik sama temanmu. Nanti aku kasih sesuatu yang mereka ingin dengark-" Belum selesai bicara, sebuah penggaris besi sepanjang 30 cm tepat didepan mata Mukuro. Devi sudah siap membawa senjatanya.

"Aku tak akan membiarkan kau mengatakan hal yang aneh kepada yang lain, Bisa- bisa otak mereka bakalan tercuci sempurna dengan otakmu" Ancam Devi yang masih ingin menyelamatkan otak teman- temannya sebelum terlambat.

"Ba….baiklah, asalkan kau mau menurunkan senjatamu dari wajahku"

"Oke" Devi beranjak pergi menuju mejanya yang tak ada teman sebangku aliasnya sendirian :P.

"Hah~ Sudahlah. Aku ke tempatnya Tsunayoshi dulu. Dah" ucap Mukuro diambang pintu kelas dan sebuah Kamus bahasa inggris kecil berukuran Panjang 9cm Lebar 5cm dan Tinggi 7cm melayang menuju kepalanya dan GOOOLLL! Mukuro dalam keadaan terkapar dilantai.

"Siapa bilang boleh keluar kelas?!" Teriak Devi yang udah nggak peduli dengan nasib Mukuro.

"Huwa~ Muku-chan pingsan" Teriak Yoru (Oc Lotus), soulmatenya Mukuro.

"Alhamdulilah" Ucap syukur Devi.

"Devi jahat sama Mukuro" Ucap Yoru.

Akhirnya semua teman sekelas yakin kalau Devi sangat mengenal mereka, Mukuro akhirnya di bawa ke UKS sama Yoru dan dimulailah acara pemilihan Ketua kelas, Wakil Ketua kelas dan system lainnya.

_***BERSAMBUNG***_

**Mukuro** : "Kufufu…, dirimu sungguh kejam sekali padaku"

**Devi** : "Sekali lagi ketawa, Aku akan memotong mahkotamu yang berharga"

**Mukuro** : "Beraninya sekali kau, mau memotong mahkotaku yang berharga ini" Tunjuk Mukuro ke kepala nanasnya Dan Pertengkaran antara Author dan karakter KHR dimulai.

**Anzha** : "Baiklah, jangan hiraukan pasangan tikus dan kucing ini. Makasih udah mau membaca cerita buatan Devi, jika kalian suka tolong tinggalkan jejak kalian di Review. Ciao, Ciao" -_-/


	3. Chapter 3 Pemilihan Ketua & Wakil Kelas

KHR ada di Sekolahku?!

**Balas Review** : **Hikage-san,** shishishishishi kita liat aja. Kelasnya Devi bakalan hancur sehancurnya -_-""

**D.N. ****, **hm~ iya iya deh gokudera bakalan muncul, tapi lain waktu ya :P

**Akaishi,**Ini udah lanjut kok. Harus direvisi dulu nih crita. Semoga suka dengan cerita yang aneh bin ajaibnya ini.

**Bab 2: Pemilihan Ketua dan Wakil Kelas** *_Bukan pemilu lho*_

Karena semua murid kelas 9C telah berkumpul dikelasnya, semuanya setuju mengadakan Pemilihan Ketua dan Wakil Kelas. Ini Awal bencana dimulai.

"Baiklah, semuanya boleh mengajukan siapa yang berminat menjadi Ketua kelas" Ucap Arum di depan papan tulis putih.

"Bagaimana Putri?" teriak Ula, gadis manis yang memakai kerudung simple.

"Eh?! Jangan aku, Ula" Teriak Putri, Gadis berkacamata yang berambut gelombang panjang.

Semuanya pada ribut tentang hal ini setiap tahun, dan ujung- ujungnya harus memakai paksaan untuk ada yang mau.

"Hah~. Bagaimana denganmu, Devi?" Tanya Arum.

"Eh?! Ka- kalau aku gak bisa, Arum. Ta- tapi menurut-ku yang pantas men-jadi Ketua kelas itu, Hibari-kun." Ucap Devi yang gugup karena tidak mau ditunjuk menjadi Ketua kelas.

Semuanya pada melirik Hibari disebelah Kursi Devi.

_**Flasback dulu,**_

"_Terus siapa yang mau duduk dengan Hibari?" Tanya Ryohei._

"_Em~ yang jelas harus bersama anak Laki- laki" Jawab Devi santai._

"_Hn. Aku tidak mau bersama kalian, Herbivora" Ucap Hibari yang langsung menusuk hati yang lain. Sisanya, terpesona dengan wajahnya yang ganteng._

"_Tapi, Devi. Semua meja sudah penuh, hanya tinggal bangkumu saja" Ucap Giovano, sering disingkat dengan Gio. *__**bukan Giotto lho***_

_Oh iya, Meja dikelas Devi terdiri dari satu meja panjang dan dua kursi._

"_Hn. Aku tidak keberatan duduk denganmu." Ucap Hibari._

"_EH?!, kenapa kau mau duduk denganku?" Tanya Devi._

"_Itu karena kau terlihat paling kuat dikelas ini" Sebuah kata- kata yang langsung menusuk Hati Devi._

"_Tapi, aku tidak kuat dalam hal seperti itu Hibari-kun"_

"_Benar. Devi itu lemah, udah gitu badannya kurus kering kayak sapu lidi" Ucap Mala yang sebenarnya mau membela tapi, berakibat menusuk hati Devi lagi._

"_MALA" Gertak Devi yang gak mau dihina karena badannya yang kurus._

"_O-oke maafkan aku Devi"_

"_Jadi, sudah diputuskan. Hibari akan duduk dengan Devi. Semua setuju?" Teriak Ryohei yang langsung disambut dengan suara kecewa dari para cewek dan Devi terpaksa menerima takdirnya yang harus duduk bersebelahan dengan Hibari . sang Karnivora yang gila petarungan._

_**Flashback selesai.**_

"Kenapa kau memilih Hibari Kyouya?" Tanya Mukuro yang baru balik dari UKS.

"Tidak ada jawaban untukmu,Rokudo" Tegas Devi.

"Apa ada alasanya, Devi?" Tanya Arum.

"Hanya saja, Hibari-kun lebih bertanggung jawab dari sikap mengatur bawahannya. Eh, ngomong- ngomong mana Kusakabe-san?"

"Dia ada dijepang" Ucap Hibari.

"Em~" angguk Devi yang tandanya mengerti.

"Ya sudah, aku tulis nama Hibari di papan" Ucap Arum dan langsung menulis nama Hibari dengan rapinya.

"Ada lagi calon Ketua kelas?" Tanya Arum yang langsung disambut dengan keheningan. Tandanya semua setuju.

"Arum" panggil Devi.

"Apa?" Tanya Arum.

"Aku boleh kebelakang sebentar"

"Boleh" Dan Devi langsung keluar dari kelas menuju Toilet perempuan.

"Baiklah, sekarang Wakilnya siapa?" Tanya Arum lagi.

"Aku, aku, aku" Jerit semua cewek yang kepingin jadi Wakilnya Hibari.

"Diam" Ucap Hibari sekaligus mengeluarkan Aura intimidasi yang sungguh gelap.

Semua yang ada dikelas langsung merinding, Mereka merasa ada orang yang lebih mengerikan seperti ada seekor Singa yang lepas dari kandangnya.

"_Devi, dimana sih?. Kok lama banget di Toilet. Hanya dia yang tau tentang mereka" bisik Mala ke Dyah._

"_Iya nih. Cepatan Devi, nyawa kami sudah diujung tanduk nih" bisik Dyah membalas Mala._

"Siapa yang jadi Wakilmu Hibari?" Tanya Arum dengan sempat bengong lihat wajah Hibari yang tampan. *_Ehem*_

Arum langsung memberikan selembar Absen kelas ke Hibari untuk dipilih siapa yang jadi Wakilnya. Semuanya pada penasaran siapa yang akan menjadi Wakil Hibari. Semua Cewek *_Minus Devi, Dyah, Nia dan Nuril* _pada berdo'a, semoga mereka terpilih. Dan akhirnya terjawab juga apa yang membuat mereka penasaran.

"Aku memilih dia" Hibari lalu maju kedepan dan menuliskan nama orang yang dipilihnya ke papan tulis.

"EEHHH?!" Teriak para Cewek saat melihat sebuah nama terukir di papan dan Para Cowok langsung menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Kenapa dia Hibari?, kenapa kau tak memilihku" Para cewek mulai cerewet dengan pendapat Hibari. Hibari yang sudah kesal dengan keramaian kelas langsung mengeluarkan sepasang Tonfa ditanganya.

"Diam. Kalau kalian tidak setuju, Kamikorosu" Gertak Hibari sudah siap- siap menyerang mereka. Untungnya, ada Ryohei yang mencoba menenangkan Hibari. Jadi, nyawa teman- teman dalam status aman deh.

"Ba-ba-baiklah ka-kalau i-tu maumu Hi-hibari" Gagap semua Cewek.

"Assalamualaikum" Ucap Devi didepan pintu kelas.

"Wa-walaikum salam" Jawab semua teman dikelas.

"Siapa yang jadi Wakil Ketua Ke-" Ucap Devi terhenti oleh sebuah goresan nama yang tertera di papan tulis.

"Ke….ke…kenapa…a..ku JADI WAKILNYA?!" Teriak Devi yang tak punya minat untuk mengurus kelas.

"Tidak…tidak…tidak… aku menolak" Tegas Devi. Dan Devi mendapatkan sebuah hadiah dari Hibari.

"Kamikorosu"

Sebuah adegan kejar-kejaran didalam kelas dimulai, Hibari sudah siap dengan senjatanya sementara Devi tak punya apa-apa di tanganya. Sialnya, Senjata Devi ada di tasnya *_Maksudnya __**Penggaris besi**_*. Hanya satu hal yang dimiliki Devi, Lari secepat mungkin, Hibari langsung mengejar Devi dari belakang.*_Yang lain malahan asyik melihat Hibari mengejar Devi sambil makan gorengan dari kantin. Tunggu dulu, kapan Kalian ke kantin?!_*, Devi mencoba mempercepat larinya menuju sebuah sapu yang bersandar di tembok di belakang kelas, Devi mendapatkan sapu itu, Hibari langsung menyerang Devi dari belakang, Devi langsung menyerang Hibari dengan sapu, Tonfa Hibari langsung menghantam sapu yang dibawa Devi, Hibari langsung menyerang lagi Sapu yang dibawa Devi tapi tenaga Hibari terlalu kuat untuk Devi tahan sampai Devi terjatuh dalam posisi terduduk kebelakang dilantai, Hibari Lansung duduk mendekatkan wajahnya ke Devi, Tangan Hibari lansung memegang pergelangan tangan kanan Devi, Hibari menggenggamnya dengan kuat di pergelangan tangan kanan Devi Dan….

"Kau harus mau. Tidak ada kata tidak mau atau kau mau aku Kamikorosu" Ancam Hibari dengan seringai jahatnya. *_Tumben tidak pelit kata-kata*_

"Si…sial. Terlalu banyak kata Maunya didalamnya" Gumam Devi yang menahan rasa sakit karena genggam Hibari.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku mau. Asal lepaskan genggammu dulu dari lenganku" Akhirnya Hibari melepaskan genggamannya dari lengan Devi yang kecil. Hibari langsung puas dengan kata- kata Devi yang akhirnya setuju dan langsung duduk lagi di bangkunya.

"Dev, kau tak apa-apa?" Tanya Dyah berlari kecil- kecil menghampiri Devi dan yang mencoba membantu Devi berdiri.

"Yah, hanya saja lenganku sakit saja" Ucap Devi enteng.

"Ya ampun Devi, Lenganmu sampai membiru gitu" Jerit Putri melihat pergelangan tangan Devi yang membiru. Yang langsung Devi sembunyikan dengan Lengan panjang seragam.

"Hanya sakit saja kok, Put. Gak usah khawatir. Mari, kita lanjutkan rapatnya" Ujar Devi yang tak mau membahas tentang tangannya.

Akhirnya, Semuanya sudah dirangkai Sistemnya. Sekarang waktunya pembagian Jadwal piket.

"Baiklah, Hari Senin yang piket Devi, Mala, Nanda, Hibari, Gio dan Ferdi" Ucap Arum.

"Aku tidak setuju" Ucap Hibari.

"Itu harus dilakukan" Bentak Devi mendabrak meja. *_Hoi, meja itu untuk bersama_*

"Kalau sudah punya jabatan, tak harus melakukan itu" Bantah Hibari.

"Jangan karena sudah punya jabatan, melakukan semena- mena" Bela Devi.

"Kau mau bertarung denganku?" Ajak Hibari.

"Ayo aja, Siapa takut"

"De- Devi, kau tak perlu melakukan itu" Bujuk Dyah.

"Aku melakukan ini untuk keadilan bersama" Ternyata Devi udah kesal nih -_-'''

Akhirnya, Adegan yang sama terjadi lagi. Tapi, kali ini Devi langsung mengeluarkan Senjatanya*_**Penggaris Besi 30 cm**_*****, Hibari langsung bersiap- siap di depan kelas lebih tepatnya didepan Papan Tulis putih, Hibari dan Devi langsung mengeluarkan death glare paling gelap, Yang lainnya lagi- lagi asyik menonton sambil makan gorengan katanya mumpung lagi Live, Anak Kelas 9A dan 9B langsung berkerumun didalam Kelas 9C*_Aku jadi curiga, bagaimana yang lain tau?!. Mungkin karena anak- anak pada rame hingga, mereka penasaran Atau karena Nanas dan soulmatenya itu*_, Hibari langsung melakukan penyerang terhadap Devi, Devi memblokir serangan Hibari, Devi mengayunkan senjatanya, Hibari hanya menghindar dari serangan Devi, Devi langsung melayangkan pukulan ke Hibari, Hibari langsung menahan serangan Devi dan Tiba- tiba sebuah suara menggangu petarungan mereka.

"Hi- hi- Hibari-san, Kenapa kau bertarung sama perempuan?" Teriak Sawada Tsunayoshi yang masih aja takut sama Hibari.

"Jangan ganggu kami, Herbivora" Ancam Hibari sambil mengeluarkan Aura Jahat.

"Jangga ganggu kami, Tsuna. Ini demi Keadilan bersama" Ancam Devi yang udah gak bisa menahan amarahnya.

"De- devi sedang apa kau?" Tanya Chandra. Teman Devi sejak SD, sekarang sebagai murid 9B. seorang gadis yang pintar yang memiliki pipi tembem. Agak kaget melihat teman SDnya lagi berantem sama Anak laki- laki. *_Gak heran liat devi melawan anak laki- laki. Dari dulu devi selalu debat sama anak laki- laki. :P_*

"Sedang melakukan pembelaan demi Keadilan bersama" Ucap Devi yang lagi sibuk menghindari serangan Hibari yang mulai ganas.

"Ternyata kau sangat hebat bisa menghindari seranganku, Herbivora" Puji Hibari *_Itu pujian atau ajakan untuk bertarung nih -_-_*

Hibari langsung menyerang bagian pipi Devi dengan tonfa kesayangannya, Devi mengusap pipinya yang terkena serang Hibari dengan tangan kirinya, Devi mengeluarkan senjata rahasianya, Devi melemparkan senjatanya ke Hibari, Hibari menghindari, Devi langsung melayangkan kakinya ke kaki Hibari *_Seperti orang yang mencoba mengambil bola dari lawan_*, Alhasil Hibari kehilangan keseimbangan badannya *_Terlalu focus ke Penggaris sih sampai gak sadar devi menyerang kakinya*_ dan langsung jatuh menimpa Devi.

"Aduh~, sakit" Keluh Devi sambil mengelus kepalanya dan mencoba untuk berdiri. Hibari diatas badannya Devi. Hibari langsung mengangkat kepalanya, menatap matanya Devi dan semburat merah langsung menghampiri pipinya Devi.*_gini- gini Devi itu orangnya pemalu tau. Anzha: "Devi itu tsundere reader" Devi: "An-anzha" Anzha: "Aku cemburu nih" Devi: "Hush! Gitu aja cemburu" Anzha: "Kan kau milikku" Devi: "Di-di-diam kau."*_

"Cieh~ aku tak menyangka kalian melakukan itu lagi." Teriak Mukuro yang langsung disambut meriah dengan teriakkan para Cewek dan siulan dari para Cowok.

"**ROKUDO MUKURO!**"Teriak Devi. Langsung berdiri mengambil Penggarisnya dan mulai menghajar Mukuro bersama dengan Hibari. Yorunya hanya bisa diam melihat teman seperjuangnya dibantai. Tiba- tiba…

"Siapa yang membuat kegaduhan disini?" Suara seseorang yang Devi kenal, Dia hampir mirip Hibari bedanya warna rambutnya kayak mayones, Alaude.

"Mereka pak" Tunjuk semua murid yang dikelas, nunjuk Hibari dan Devi yang lagi asyik menghajar Mukuro.

"Kalian berdua" Alaude langsung menarik tangan Hibari dan Devi.

"Harus kekantorku sekarang" Alhasil, Alaude membawa mereka berdua kesuatu tempat. Setelah itu….

Mereka berdua kembali dalam keadaan tangan kiri Devi diborgol dengan tangan kanan Hibari.

"Sial~ Kenapa harus seharian dengan keadaan begini?!" gumam Devi.

Akhirnya, lagi-lagi Mukuro harus dibawa ke UKS karena banyak luka dari Hibari dan Devi.

***BERSAMBUNG***

**Hibari : **"…" *_lirik Devi*_

**Anzha** **:** "…"_*Lirik Devi juga*_

**Devi** **: **"Napa pada diam kalian berdua?"

**Anzha** **: **"Devi, aku tak menyangka kau brutal"

**Devi** **: **"Anzha, ini hanya ide liarku. Aku gak brutal dikenyataannya"

**Anzha : **"Devi, kau itu sebenarnya itu Tsundere atau Yandere?"

**Devi : **"aku lebih memilih jadi Tsundere daripada jadi Yandere"

**Devi : **"Oh iya, maafkan diriku ini. Sudah 1 tahun tak apdet2. Devi enggak paham cara publish multichapter -_-"". Oh iya ada lagi, ini gaya bahasanya juga dari setahun yang lalu, jadi harap maklumi jika rasanya hambar*_emang makanan?*._ Ciao Ciao .


	4. Chapter 4 :Istirahat yang penuh

KHR ada di Sekolahku?!

**Bab 3: Istirahat yang penuh kejutan**

Akhirnya, setelah perdebatan yang panjang dan heboh antara Hibari dan Devi. Bel sekolah berbunyi nyaring, Tandanya Istirahat \^0^/. Tapi, tetap saja nasib sial selalu menimpa Devi, gara- gara berantem sama Hibari, Sekarang tangan kiri Devi diborgol dengan tangan kanan Hibari oleh Alauude- sensei. Jadinya, harus seharian dengan Hibari deh. TT0TT

"Ini semua salamu, Herbivora" Ucap Hibari.

"Itu karna dirimu yang egois, Hibari-kun" Ucap Devi yang tak mau kalah dari Hibari.

"Hi-Hibari-san, De-Devi. Jangan berkelahi lagi" Lerai Tsuna.

Semua anggota Vongola*_Minus I-pin (Tyl)_ _Para Reader: I-pinnya kemana? Devi: I-pinnya lagi mendaftarkan diri untuk ikut Pencak Silat_* pada berkumpul dikelas 9C, mencoba membuat mereka tidak berkelahi lagi.

"Yare, yare. Kalian membuat masalah lagi" Ucap Lambo sok dewasa*_Mentang-mentang lebih tua setahun dariku_*

"Apa katamu, Lambo/ Herbivora" geram Devi dan Hibari yang langsung mengeluarkan Aura mematikan dari mereka berdua. Gara- gara itu Lambo langsung kebelakang Tsuna. Tsunanya udah mau pingsan karena ketakutan.

"A..no, Devi-chan. Apa kau tak lapar?" Tanya Chrome yang langsung mengubah mood Devi secara drastic.

"Sebenarnya sih, aku lapar. Tapi, dikantin pasti rame banget. Apalagi, masak aku ke kantin dengan Hibari-kun dalam keadaan tanganku diborgol dengan tangannya. Nanti Anak- anak satu sekolah pikir yang aneh-aneh" Ucap Devi dalam keadaan frustasi.

" Tapi, aku tak menyangka. Devi berani lawan Hibari" Ucap Yamamoto setelah itu dilanjut dengan ketawa.

"Extrem. Devi, kau harus ikut klub Boxing!" Teriak Ryohei membara sampai badannya kebakar oleh semangatnya. OoO""

"Ta…tapi, Ryohei. Disini tidak ada klub tinju, Yang ada hanya Pencak Silat" Ryohei pun kecewa dan pundung dipojokan kelas.

"Terus, Devi biasanya ngapain kalau lagi bosan?" Tanya Yamamoto.

"Biasanya sih, menggambar" Ucap Devi malu- malu sambil menggaruk- garuk pipi.

"Jangan- jangan, kau gam-" Belum selesai Mukuro berbicara, sebuah pukulan tinju langsung menghampirinya, wajah yang dianggapnya cakep nan kece.

"Aku gak gambar seperti yang kau pikirkan , Nanas gila" Teriak Devi yang udah kesel dengan pikirannya Manusia setengan Nanas atau Manusia setengah Salmonnya si Radit ya?

"Kufufufu….., Ternyata kau tau apa yang kupikirkan" Puji Mukuro.*_Itu bukan pujian, Baka_ *

Hibari langsung berdiri dan berjalan menuju keluar kelas. Alhasil, membuat Devi ikutan tergeret. Kan, tangan Devi juga terborgol.

"Tu….tu…tunggu dulu. Kau mau kemana, Hibari-kun?" Tanya Devi ditengah koridor kelas.

"Ke kantin"

"Eh? EH?!, Aku gak mau kesana, Hibari-kun" Ucap Devi yang berusaha menarik Hibari ke kelas. *_Adengannya seperti anak anjing yang digeret oleh majikannya aja -_-*_

Tapi, sia-sia saja, tenaganya Hibari jauh lebih besar dari Devi. Hibarinya bersikeras ke kantin. Beras sudah jadi Nasi, Nasi sudah jadi Bubur, Bubur sudah jadi basi, udah basi tinggal dibuang aja. Sudah terlambat untuk berkata, Sekarang mereka sudah didepan Kantin Sekolah.

"_Matilah aku, reputasiku sudah tercemar sekarang sebagai anak tak kasat mata"_Batin Devi sambil menangis dalam hati.

Devi hanya diam sambil menundukkan kepalanya, berusaha menyembunyikan keberadaannya. Namun…

"Awas, ada sepasang kekasih mau lewat" Teriak Mifta, anak pembawa sial.

"MIFTA" Teriak Devi yang wajahnya mulai lapar_Eh salah ding_ Memerah.

Langsung semua murid kelas 7,8 dan 9 menoleh melihat Sepasang orang yang terlihat aneh tapi serasi banget. *_Maksudnya kulit kami hah?!*_. Devi langsung bersembunyi dibelakangnya Hibari, Hibarinya malah mengeluarkan Aura hitam pekat keseluruh murid yang ada disana. Semuanya langsung memberikan jalan untuk mereka. Akhirnya, mereka sampai di depan meja kantin. Tanpa ada yang mendekati mereka, mungkin takut digigit sama Hibari kah? *_Kabur desu~ :P_*

"Enaknya beli apa ya?" Gumam Devi didepan meja kantin.

"mungkin roti aja. Rotinya harganya 3ribukan?" Tanya Devi ke Sara (_Nama samaran_)

"Iya, dek Devi." Langsung Devi memilih S******* rasa blueberry.

"Kalau, yang disampingnya dek Devi mau apa?" Tanya Sara.

"Wih~ cak bagus nih~ cakep tenan, bikin hati aye klepek-klepek" Batin Sara.

Hibari langsung memilih roti yang sama.

"che~ tukang ikut-ikutan~"Batin Devi.

"ini" Hibari memberikan uang 3 rib Yen?!.

"Kamu gila apa Hibari-kun?! Itu uang masih Yen bukan Rupiah! Biar aku aja yang bayar" Ucap Devi.

Setelah selesai membayar, Hibari langsung pukul kepalanya Devi.

"Ittai~, Sakit tau Hibari-kun" Keluh Devi yang tenggah mengelus kepalanya.

"Berani sekali kau berkata aku gila" Geram Hibari.

"Gomen- gomen, Hibari-kun. Eh? Tunggu dulu. Mana rasa terimakasihnya?"

Namun,Hibari cuek bebek. Devi hanya bisa memaki- maki dalam hatinya, takut dipukul lagi.

Akhirnya, mereka berjalan menuju kelas. Saat mereka sampai dikelas Sebuah kejutan dimulai.

"**RO-KU-DO MU-KU-RO!**" Wajah Devi berubah menjadi setan. Rambutnya langsung berdiri bagai disamber petir tapi tak ada bau daging gosong kok.

_**Flasback dulu,**_

"_Hei, kalian tidak penasaran gambarnya Devi?" Tanya Mukuro._

"_Gak terlalu sih" Ucap Tsuna._

"_Kala gitu, daripada penasaran kenapa tidak kita bongkar aja tasnya" Usulnya Mukuro._

"_Mukuro-sama , jangan lakukan yang aneh- aneh. Nanti malah dihajar sama Devi-chan" Ucap Chrome,_oh~ Chrome-chan, kau benar- benar malaikat kecil yang gak sengaja ketemu dengan Setan gila seperti dia_. _

"_Tenang saja, hanya sebentar saja kok" Mukuro langsung menbuka tas Devi. _

_Mulai mencari buku sketsa Devi untuk gambar dan….. dapat. _

"_Kufufufu…..Liat. Aku tak menyangka Devi suka gambar Hibari Kyouya" Ucap Mukuro._

"_Eh? Mana, mana, mana liat juga dong" Ucap Yamamoto._

"_Wow, Hibari-san jadi terlihat keren" Puji Tsuna._

"_Ah, yang ini juga gambarnya Hibari lagi" Ucap Gokudera. *HIbari lagi megang tonfa*_

"_Yang ini juga"Ucap Ryohei.*Hibari lagi mengelus Hibird*_

"_Yang ini juga" Ucap Lambo. *Hibari lagi memakai baju musim salju*_

"_Jangan- jangan, Devi suka sama Hibari?"Tanya Yamamoto._

"_Kemungkinannya sangat besar, Yamamoto Takeshi" Ucap Mukuro._

"_Devi-chan suka sama Hibari-san!"Ucap Haru._

"_Wow, Hibari Kyouya lagi tersenyum tuh" Tunjuk Mukuro di selembaran kertas._

"_Eh? Mana?"Tanya Haru._

"_Hahi, Hibari-san tersenyum?!"Ucap Haru._

"_Waw, benar. Hibari-san tersenyum"Ucap Kyoko._

"_Kufufu…. Seleranya tidak buruk juga"_

"_**RO-KU-DO MU-KU-RO!**__"_

_**Flasback selesai.**_

"Sedang apa kau Rokudo Mukuro?!" Ucap Devi sambil mengeluarkan Aura kebenciannya.

"Kufufu~ kau tak bisa menyembunyi sesuatu dariku, Devi" Ancam Mukuro.

"Me-memangnya a-apa yang aku sembunyikan?" Tanya Devi ragu- ragu.

"Hibari Kyouya. Kau tak akan mengira kalau Devi su-" Dan lagi- lagi Devi menendang perut Mukuro sampai tak bisa berkata lagi.*_Tunggu dulu, bukannya kalian masih didepan pintu kelas dan lagi, tangan kalian terborgol. Artinya, Devi hebat banget sampai bisa mengeret Hibari dong_* *Yah,emang hebat. Tapi, tulangku rada retak nih*

"Berani- beraninya membongkar Privasiku!" Ucap Devi sambil menonjok perutnya Mukuro lagi. *_Tenang saja, gak kuat-kuat amet kok pukulnya_*

"Kalian juga lihat ya?" Tanya Devi melirik semuanya.

"En…en…enggak kok Devi" Ucap Tsuna*_Eh?! Tsuna bohong sama aku?!*_

"Awas aja kalian lihat, kalau iya aku akan menghajar kalian" Ancam Devi.

"Hie…..!"

"Bercanda kok" Ucap Devi.

"Tenang saja. Aku tak mungkin menghajar kalian kok"

"Ka-ka-kalau be-gitu kena-pa ha-nya a-ku yang di-hajar?" Tanya Mukuro terbata- bata.

"Itu karna kau yang paling menyebalkan disini" Ucap Devi singkat.

"Udah ah, aku mau makan roti ini dulu" Devi langsung duduk di kursinya dan Hibari juga.

"_Benar- benar pasangan aneh tapi serasi" _Batin Mukuro.

"_Bahkan rotinya rasanya sama" _Batinyang lainnya.

"Ukh~buka plastiknya susah nih"Gumam Devi.

"Kufufu~ hanya buka plastiknya aja gak bisa"

"hem~ wajar,kan kalau aku tak bisa buka ini" Ucap Devi. Emang Devi gak bisa buka plastiknya :P

"Sini" Tawar Hibari. Pasti Hibari merasa terganggu dengan tangan terborgol sama Devi. Hahahahahaha~ tau rasa lu, hibari :9

"Gak usah, aku coba buka lagi aja" Tolak Devi.

"Ukh~~" Gumam Devi yang masih berusaha membuka Plastik roti.

"Hah~, aku menyerah deh" Devi menyerahkan rotinya pada Hibari dan akhirnya terbuka juga.

"Nih"

"A…a…arigatou Hibari-kun" Ucap Devi terbata- bata.

Lalu, Devi membelah rotinya menjadi empat bagian dan memakannya pelahan- lahan.

"Devi-chan, Apa kau makan roti kayak gitu?"

"memang selalu begini dari dulu"

"Aku minta ya" Mukuro langsung mengambil salah satu roti Devi dan tumbennya, Devi gak marah kalau diambil. Akhirnya, Devi selesai makannya dan waktu istirahat tinggal 20 menit lagi.

"B-O-S-A-N"Ucap Devi.

"Bosan? Ada solusinya"Ucap Yoru.

"Apa solusinya?"Tanya Devi

"Jitak aja kepalanya Hibari, pasti gak bakalan bosan" Usul Mukuro, biang kerok keonaran.

"Gila. Itu saja aja cari cara untuk mati muda!"

"Gimana kita main Jujur atau Berani"Ucap Eva.

"Hm~ lumayan juga"

"Kalau gitu aku yang mulai dulu."Teriak Yoru semangat 45 dan langsung menunjuk Tsuna untuk menjadi pemain pertama.

"Tsuna, kau pilih jujur atau berani?"

"Eh?! Ka-kalau aku pi-pilih jujur"

"Kalau gitu kau lebih suka di seme-in Hibari atau Mukuro?"Sebuah kipas kertas menabok kepala Yoru.

"Pertanyaanmu terlalu Nista, Yoru"Geram Devi.

"oke,oke. Aku ganti, kau suka Kyoko atau Haru?"

"Eh?! Ka-kalau itu…"

"Ayo cepat dijawab, kalau tidak…"Yoru langsung mengeluarkan palu besar.

"EH?! Tu-tunggu aku akan jawab. Ka-kalau gi-gitu Kyoko-chan"Jawab Tsuna.

"Hagi!? Tsuna-san tidak suka aku lagi"Haru langsung nangis di pojokan dan dihibur oleh Ren.

"Oke. Sekarang aku Tanya untuk Gokudera. Pilih jujur atau berani?"Tanya Eva.

"hem~ aku pilih berani"

"Kalau gitu, Nyatakan cintamu di depan orang yang kau sukai"

"Hohoho~ pilihan yang bagus Eva. Aku juga penasaran"Ucap devi yang langsung ketawa ala kunti.

"Teme, kalian belum merasakan bomku!"

"Lho? tidak bisa. Kamu sendiri yang pilih berani. Ini salahmu sendiri"Bela Eva.

"Lagipula, kalau kau meledakkan sekolah pasti Reborn akan membunuhmu"

"Cih" Gokudera langsung menghampiri seseorang. Jangan-jangan…. Yamamoto? Bukan. Buktinya, Gokudera tidak menghampiri Yamamoto. Terus siapa? Tsuna? Bukan juga. Terus siapa dong? #LhoApaHubungannyaYamaAmaTsuna?

"Aku mencintamu Aho-onna"Ucap Gokudera. Tak bisa disangka lagi, ternyata Gokkyun suka sama Haru. #DibomGoku. Ta-Tapi si Gokkyun nyatakan cintanya sambil blushing tuh. Cie~ cie~ Cie~…

"Ha-hahi!"Haru langsung kaget seperti melihat singa yang akan menerkamnya.

"Hore! Selamat anda telah melihat sebuah pengakuaan cinta"Teriak Yoru sambil merekam adengan dengan kamera hasil nyolong dari toko seberang. *_eh? Disekitar sekolah tak ada yang jualan kamera deh~ Mungkin Yoru nyolong ke kantor guru_*

"selamat ya Haru-chan"Ucap Devi sambil bertepuk tangan.

"Haru-chan, sekarang jangan sedih kan sekarang ada Gokudera"Hibur Eva.

"Oke kita lanjut, Mukuro pilih jujur atau berani?"Tanya Suuge.

"Berani"

"kalau gitu, kau harus bicara memakai vocal u selama kita bermain ini"Usul Devi.

"Kufufu~ Dusur urung unuh" translate:dasar orang aneh

"Hahahahaha~ emang wong edan kau, Mukuro"Tawa Devi yang rada cetar membahana.

"Kufufufu, suulun kuu, duvu" Translate: sialan kau, Devi.

"Hah? Duvu? Huahahahahahahaha"Tawa Eva yang terlalu cetar.

"Cih"Devi kelihatan kesel karna namanya telah di lecehkan.

"Sekarang Yamamoto,pilih jujur atau berani?"Tanya Suuge sambil menunjuk Yamamoto. Ryohei langsung patah hati melihat Soulmatenya gak milih dia. *_Digebuki Reader karna mulai ngaco_*

"Hem~Aku pilih …" Tiba-tiba bel berbunyi nyaring dan kenapa lagu mars Namimori? Kenapa enggak lagu OP KHR Sakura rock?

"Che~ jadi enggak serulah, tau-tau udah bel aja" gerutu devi.

"Iya nih. Kan jadinya gak seru~" gerutu Yoru.

"Tapikan, untuk hari pertama belum ada pelajaran jadi….. kita mainnya sambil buka _Pintu Terlarang _aja." Ucap Devi yang mencetuskan idenya.

"Pintu Terlarang?"

"Iyap. Pintu yang menghubungkan antar kelas. Tuh, didepan bagian samping kiri papan tulis kelas kita bakalan terhubung dengan kelas sebelah" Ucap Devi menunjukkan pintu terlarang.

Pintu terlarang diberi nama kayak gini karna pintunya ditutup oleh sebuah kayu berbentuk silang untuk menutup akses buka dan tertutup oleh daun pintu. Tapi gampang kok caranya membukanya. Karna daun pintunya ditutupi oleh selembar kain besar dan juga ada bekas lubang besar akibat kakak kelas yang dulu gosipnya daun pintunya ditonjok sama kakak kelas karna kepengen ketemu pacarnya namun tak boleh keluar kelas *_Asli lho, berhubung disekolah author tak boleh ada HP_* tinggal lepaskan saja isolasi yang merekat dikertas dan tara! Kita bisa lihat hasil tonjokan sakti kakak kelas.

"Nah~ Ayo kita lanjut main, kali ini kita main kartu UNO" Ucap Devi yang ternyata membawa kartu UNO, karna dia tau bahwa saat hari pertama masuk akan tak ada pelajaran. Akhirnya semuannya main Kartu UNO termasuk Hibari setelah diprovokasi oleh Devi, terdengar suara canda tawa diantara kelas B dan C terkadang terdengar tawa absurd dan berakhir jeritan pilu. Semuanya saat itu merasa senang dan bahagia.

"Andai saja siAnzha masuk sekolah, pasti jadi seru" batin Devi.

***BERSAMBUNG***

**Devi : **"Muahahahahaha~ akhirnya lanjut juga deh, terlalu sibuk dengan tugas sih" *Alesan :P*

**Anzha : ***Nongol* Cie~ ternyata kangen sama aku ya?~"

**Devi : **"En-en-enggak kok, ha-hanya rasanya ku-kurang seru a-a-aja"

**Anzha : **"Silakan direview jika berkenan dihati anda"

**Devi : **"Hei! Aku masih ngomong nih, buat **D.N. –san,** udah lanjut nih plus ada abang tsuntsun tercintanya *Dibom Gokkyun* dan aku ucapkan Ciao Ciao~.


End file.
